DE 102 39 634 A1 discloses an electronic control device which is arranged in the drive train of a motor vehicle between an internal combustion engine and a transmission in a housing bell. However, since a high temperature is produced in the interior of the housing bell as a result of the heat of the internal combustion engine and as a result of the heat of actuators and said temperature could destroy the electronic components of the control device, cooling with compressed air is provided. For this purpose, the controller is arranged in an air bypass and the compressed air which is used to activate the actuator flows around it. Since this cooling is not sufficient, a Peltier element is additionally arranged on the controller, the cold side of which Peltier element faces the controller and as a result cools the electronic components. Furthermore, cooling fins are also formed on the controller.
Despite these measures for cooling, failures of these electronic components occur since such components are not configured for such extremely high continuous temperatures.